Indomable
by isabella123456
Summary: Caprichosa, arrogante y sexualmente descarada, Bella Como Reina de las Hadas, solamente cree en el poder de su rango y de su magia. Edward Ha disfrutado los placeres de incontables mujeres, pero todavía no ha encontrado a su compañera de corazón /lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

**Prologo**

Caprichosa, arrogante, y una adicta al sexo, Bella ha conocido a muchos hombres. Como Reina de las Hadas, ella cree sólo en el poder de la estación y en su magia. Cuando sus intentos fracasan en unir a su Reino con otros reinos, queda convencida de que no hay nadie digno de su atención, y ciertamente nadie que sea igual a ella.

Edward es un Supervisor poderoso, un guardián que cambia de forma que tiene siglos de duración de vida. Él ha disfrutado los placeres de incontables mujeres, pero todavía no ha encontrado a su compañera de corazón... hasta que la perversamente seductora y apasionada Reina de las Hadas se cruza en su camino.

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

La fresca brisa del bosque llevaba perfumes de canela, de savia, de bluewood , y hynling y hasta de la misma Bella mientras paseaba por el lugar. Las hojas se sentían encrespadas y frías bajo sus pies desnudos, no hacía ningún sonido mientras se transportaba en su forma etérea, más luz que sustancia, e invisible para todas las criaturas que pudieran ver su forma.

Sus trenzas rojas que le llegaban hasta la cintura colgaban sobre sus senos, rozando sus pezones con cada paso que daba. La niebla azul y mágica del bosque Wilding rozaba su piel desnuda, acariciando su clítoris… como ella la había instruido que hiciera. Sus pezones dolían por el deseo de sentir una boca caliente y mojada y su coño necesitaba una polla desesperadamente. Ella no había encontrado a nadie tan agradable como Jalen de los Seraphine Elves, o Renn del Nordain – y cada uno de esos bastardos se había casado con otras mujeres.

Al pensar en los hombres que la habían rechazado, Bella abrió y cerró sus alas de telaraña con la fuerza de su irritación. Renn era el bastardo más grande de todos ellos, se había casado con su hermana gemela.

Bella todavía cuidaba de Jalen y Renn de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. Sino ella no se habría tomado la molestia de poner a salvo sus delgados traseros en la Batalla de Dair.

Pero en lo que respectaba al amor verdadero… no era parte de su destino. Bella era la Reina de las Hadas, y sus responsabilidades eran para sus gentes ante todo. Su corazón no se incluía en la ecuación.

Ella no lo podía consentir.

Un indicio de una sonrisa tocó sus labios al pensar en el regalo matrimonial que ella le había enviado a Renn y Tierra – un regalo de una vieja magia para asegurarse de que su hermana tuviera, en cada embarazo, hembras gemelas, Hadas Mágicas que poseerían amplios poderes mágicos. Herederas al trono de Bella por si el asesino de Hadas tuviera éxito y asesinara a Bella o a Tierra. Sin un gobernante hembra de antigua ascendencia, el mundo de las Hadas no sobreviviría.

Las hadas masculinas eran nada más que zánganos, sin deseos más allá del placer y la autosatisfacción. Habían crecido más débiles con los siglos, y habían huido del área Astral de la Dríada poco después de que el asesino de Fae hubiera asesinado a la madre de Bella, la anterior Reina Mágica de las Hadas.

El bastardo la podía asesinar a ella, pero habría que ver si podía penetrar en el castillo del Cielo para matar a su hermana gemela – o a sus muchas hijas por venir.

Como la Reina por mucho tiempo había sospechado, la Batalla de Dair fue agridulce. El mal había sido derrotado por el bien de todo Dair con la muerte del Brujo.

Pero un mal antiguo había sido… despertado, uno que podría destruir todo el Astral, provocando la extinción de todas las Hadas.

Las alas de Bella se estremecieron. La niebla azul, una extensión de sus sentidos, instantáneamente le informo de que un ser se había introducido en Wilding Word, en la dirección de la que ella venia.

Un lobo blanco. Detrás de mí.

Seguramente Sería uno de esos Overseers que cambian de forma y que a menudo, tomaban forma de lobos o cuervos por encima de todas las demás formas. Era uno de esos pocos seres cuyas identidades verdaderas ella no podía detectar solo sintiéndolo, pues camuflaba muy bien sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Bella empezó a buscar ayuda, pero se trataba de algo rápido.

Un lobo.

Sin importar que ella debiera ser invisible para sus ojos, clavó directamente sus ojos en los de ella. Su pelo resplandecía bajo la luz dorada que emitía la savia del árbol del hynling. Alrededor de sus patas la niebla formó remolinos, en espera de su orden.

- ¿Por qué te has introducido en mi área? Bella preguntó en su mente, mientras sus alas lentamente se abrían y se cerraban, empujando el perfume de lirios y rosas hacia el lobo – un perfume que ella fácilmente podía usar para meter a su presa en un sueño profundo uniéndolo con un poco de magia. - ¿Quieres jugar, Overseer?

He venido por ti, Bella, -devolvió una voz poderosa que reverbero a través de su cuerpo y cayó directamente en su coño.

Bella se permitió materializarse, destellos plateados brillaron tenuemente a su alrededor cuando dejó caer su velo mágico. Ella le envió al Overseer una mirada azuzadora, una que a menudo usaba antes de enviar un varón ofensivo a los tóxicos de Xardu Moors - ¿Y qué harías conmigo si me tuvieras?

El Overseer cambió de forma de lobo a su forma humana, su cuerpo se expandió cuando él se levantó del suelo esparciendo las hojas del bosque hasta erguirse en una posición muy por encima de su altura. Cuando él estuvo completamente transformado en la figura impresionante de un hombre, le sonrió con una sonrisa sensual, y se quejó, -tengo la intención de hacerte mía.

A su pesar, o quizá por su respuesta arrogante, los pezones de Bella se endurecieron. Su coño se mojó ante su tono posesivo y su mirada azul brillante vagó por su cuerpo. Nadie era tan descarado como para hablarle a ella de ese modo, y ella lo encontró… intrigante.

El hombre no pasaba de treinta o cuarenta estaciones, pero como un Overseer él fácilmente podría tener centenares de años de edad. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, pómulos altos, y una cara sin edad y sin signos de barba. El viento movía su larga melena alrededor de sus anchos hombros, y las canas de sus sienes le hacían parecer más guapo.

Su cuerpo entero era la perfección muscular, su ancho pecho se estrechaba en las caderas, y sus muslos eran fuertes. Él estaba tan deliciosamente desnudo como ella, con una polla tan grande y gruesa que causó que su boca babeara.

Lentamente ella movió su mirada desde su polla hasta la apariencia ruda de su cara. Más lobo que hombre.- ¿Y quién eres, para reclamarme? preguntó en un tono aburrido, rehusando permitirle al Overseer saber que lo encontraba increíblemente sensual.

Su mirada no abandonó la de ella. -Soy conocido como Edward -

Ah. Debería haberlo sabido. Las alas de Bella se agitaron y arrastraron la tierra, estaba ante un poderoso Vigilante. Ella revoloteó tan cerca de él que su almizcle masculino le llenó los sentidos como un afrodisíaco, haciendo que lo desease con una intensidad que la habría alarmado si se lo permitiera. Mientras mantenía su mirada enfocada en sus ojos azules, ella se acerco a su cuerpo y cerró los dedos alrededor de la gruesa polla.

Y era una polla muy dura. Rígida de lujuria por ella, pero sedosa en su dureza.

- ¿Qué te trae finalmente a mi hogar después de todos estos años, Edward ? -Ella pasó los dedos de arriba abajo por su longitud, observando su cara para ver cualquier signo de que su caricia tenía efecto en él. Ella fue recompensada con una contracción nerviosa minúscula a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. ¿Quieres follar con un Hada o dos? ¿O tal vez tres a la vez?

Con un movimiento tan rápido que casi le quitó el aliento, Edward atrapó la parte superior de sus brazos con sus manos grandes. -Ahora me perteneces sólo a mí, ennené. Ningún otro ser nos tocará a ti o a mí.

- ¿De veras? - Bella contuvo la furia que amenazada con absorberla por la audacia del hombre. Ella nunca perdía el control. Nunca... En lugar de eso ella le envió a Edward una sonrisa coqueta y soltó su polla para pasarle las manos por el abdomen hasta el esculpido pecho. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me enloqueces?

Sus labios se rizaron en una sonrisa lobuna. -No has conocido placer como el que puedo darte.

Bella hizo un círculo alrededor de uno de sus pezones planos y realizó un movimiento perezoso de sus alas. Este hombre era el ser más arrogante que ella alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Y él bien se merecía que le enseñara una lección.

Cuando sujetó los hombros suaves en sus palmas, el deseo de Edward por la Reina Faerie era furioso, más fuerte de lo había sentido en el momento que él la vio por primera vez aparecer en la Batalla de Dair. Ella tenía una larga melena que se volcaba sobre senos altos y firmes sobrepasando sus asentaderas. Su piel era perfecta, sus ojos almendrados como las esmeraldas finas.

Él aspiró su perfume de lirios y de rosas, queriendo poseerla en todos los aspectos, empujar su polla dentro de su centro. Saborear sus pezones y su coño, hacer un reconocimiento de toda ella con su boca, su lengua y sus manos.

Poseerla con toda el alma.

Edward no requirió de sus sentidos de Adivino para saber que Bella estaba enojada por sus palabras dominantes, a pesar de su cara despreocupada de hada. Y sin duda alguna sabía que ella estaba intrigada por él al mismo tiempo.

Esto era bueno. Muy bueno.

La Reina Mágica de las Hadas no respetaría a nadie que no fuese su igual en todos los aspectos. Edward estaba seguro de que ella no había encontrado a alguien con poderes que pudieran corresponder o quizá pudieran sobrepasar a los propios.

Hasta ahora.

Edward movió sus manos bajando por los brazos de Bella hasta su cintura diminuta, y luego las posó sobre sus asentaderas desnudas. Él la acercó a su cuerpo, presionándola a lo largo de su longitud a fin de que ella pudiera notar su polla contra su barriga. -Me deseas. ¿Lo niegas? -se quejó él mientras agachaba la cabeza y presionaba sus labios en la oreja de ella. -Tienes el deseo de festejar con mi polla y mi semilla. Deseas que te folle.

Bella rió nerviosamente y puso sus ojos en blanco. -Cualquier polla lo haría, - contestó ella, pero él detectó el pequeño temblor leve de excitación que brillo tenuemente a través de su cuerpo y causó que sus alas revoloteasen.

El conocimiento de que él maltrataba a golpes sus defensas le excitó como sólo la emoción de la cacería podía hacerlo.

Edward bajo sus labios en un susurro suave a través de su mejilla hasta su boca. Él mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, investigando su mirada esmeralda mientras sus labios permanecían cerca de los suyos hasta que él pudo saborear su aliento y notarlo en su boca.

Una sensación extraña se rizo en la barriga de Bella, una que ella nunca había sentido con cualquier hombre antes. Ella esperaba con ilusión que él la besara, pero el pensamiento la enfureció al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué deseaba a este hombre arrogante, no importa cuán grande tuviera su polla?

Conservando su expresión neutral, ella llamó a su magia, dando vueltas la niebla azul se ensartó alrededor de las piernas de Edward. No notando nada excepto la caricia de una brisa hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Bella colocó las palmas contra el pecho de Edward y se empujó lejos mientras daba un alerón fuerte a sus alas. Cuando ella se separó de su agarre, la llamarada en sus ojos le dijo le había asombrado.

Antes de que él tuviese oportunidad de tratar de alcanzarla otra vez, ella hizo girar la niebla alrededor de él tan rápidamente que fue encajonado en un capullo de larva azul.

¿Él quería follar con un Hada, lo quería?

Bien, pues. Ella sabía exactamente a donde enviar al bastardo arrogante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Edward sonrió cuando la niebla azul oscureció su vista y él le permitió a Bella transportarle al corazón de Astral, tal cual él lo había planificado. El perfume de lirios y rosas se robusteció y él supo que ella trataba de drogarle para inducirlo a un sueño profundo. Por lo que supo que la joven Reina era caprichosa, y ciertamente tenía algún plan tortuoso en su preciosa cabeza.

Cuando la niebla se disipó, Edward se encontró en un huerto.

Rodeado por cinco Hadas primorosas y muy desnudas.

Las mujeres se rieron y se movieron a su alrededor como mariposas coloridas. El perfume de rosas, jazmín, lirios y orquídeas llenaba el aire, como si cada Hada fuera una flor aromática. La niebla azul formaba remolinos a todo lo largo del huerto, donde las plantas extrañas y fascinantes abundaban, incluyendo los árboles del mishnui que eran conocidos sólo por crecer en Astral. Sus hojas de plata tintinaban por encima suyo como centenares de cascabeles.

Un Hada particularmente bella con ojos color ámbar, el pelo como un cielo de noche, y alas negras iridiscentes, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su polla. _La Reina nos ha enviado un juguete nuevo, -se quejó ella. _ y está excitado.

Edward suspiró. La pequeña bruja de Bella, le pagaría esta broma… y él se aseguraría de que ella gozara cada minuto de ello.

Un Hada rubia, de ojos violetas rió nerviosamente mientras restregaba sus pezones contra sus bíceps. _Un Oversee. -Ella movió su mano hasta su trasero y apretó el músculo tenso. _He oído que pueden follar por siempre y nunca se cansan.

_ ¿Es eso verdad? -Pregunto una morena con ojos como una sombra fascinante de agua. _ ¿Podrás follarnos a todas tanto como queramos?

Él apretó los dientes, haciendo lo mejor que podía para no permitir que las caricias sensuales de las hadas le excitaran. _ ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a su Reina?

_Por encima de nosotras. -El Hada oscura que acariciaba su polla sonrió y le contempló bajo sus gruesas pestañas. _Ella disfruta mirando.

Bella frunció el ceño en su posición por encima de Edward. Ella estaba acostada en posición horizontal en una rama de un árbol bluewood, su musgo grueso y suave rozaba contra su barriga y su montículo desnudo, la rama era lo suficientemente ancha como para mantener a dos personas juntas. Allí era donde ella normalmente se escondía mientras disfrutaba de observar a otra Faerie follar no importa a qué hombre ella hubiese traído a su guarida.

Pero por alguna razón horrendamente extraña, ella no encontraba placer en ver a sus Faeries con sus manos y bocas en este dios pálido de hombre.

Como si ella estuviera celosa. Como si ella tuviera el deseo de mantenerle para sí misma.

No. Absurdo. Las alas de Bella se abrieron y se cerraron de golpe cuando la boca de Elinni se acercó a la polla de Edward. La Reina Mágica de las Hadas usualmente disfrutaba de ver a Elinni tomando la barra pálida de un hombre profundamente dentro de su garganta. El contraste del aspecto generalmente exótico oscuro de Elinni contra el de un hombre con piel clara nunca había dejado de excitar a Bella.

Hasta ahora.

Ella apretó con fuerza sus dientes, aguantando para no soltar una maldición y el deseo irracional de atarlos a ellos con cuerdas de niebla azul.

Tan pronto como los labios de Elinni se acercaron a la polla de Edward, el Overseer cambió de posición para convertirse en un cuervo blanco. Las Hadas gritaron y boquearon asombradas cuando él dejo de existir de delante de ellas y se disparo directamente hacia Bella.

Antes de ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el cuervo aterrizó detrás de ella en la rama, entre sus rodillas. Y al siguiente momento, la erección muy grande y gruesa de un hombre presionó contra sus asentaderas. El perfume masculino de Edward llenó sus sentidos, su dura forma musculosa se recostó contra la de ella. Y que la diosa la ayudara, ella ansiaba su polla, su coño se inundaba con humedad.

_ ¿Por qué estás escondiéndote, ennené? -se quejó él mientras se movía entre sus alas para acariciar con la nariz su cuello. _ ¿Querías verme follar a cada una de esas bellas criaturas?

_ ¿Por qué no has tomado lo que se te ha dado, Overseer? -Ella tembló cuando sus labios se movieron entre su pelo, su polla anidaba entre sus alas. _ ¿No tienes el deseo de follar y ser follado?

Edward agilizó besos delicados bajando desde su columna vertebral hasta su pequeño trasero, causándole que las alas de se agitaran cuando otro temblor la alcanzó. _No tendré a nadie que no seas tú, mi Reina Mágica de las Hadas.

Bella apoyó con fuerza sus manos en el musgo azul, oponiéndose a su anhelo de tener a este hombre enterrado profundamente en su coño. _Tendrás una larga espera por delante.

_Pienso que no. Los labios de Edward alcanzaron su trasero y ella luchó por refrenar un gemido cuando él amablemente lamió un camino a lo largo de su grieta, hacia su coño. Ella no pudo omitir una boqueada cuando él deslizo un dedo en su canal. _ ¿Vemos qué tan mojada estás por mí?

Bella se opuso al deseo de montar su dedo cuando él lo introdujo dentro de su coño. _El sexo me complace. -La fuerza de su deseo por este hombre causó que ella temblase, enojándola y excitándola al mismo tiempo. _Disfruto del placer con cualquier hombre cuya polla encuentro digna, y con cualquier mujer cuyo coño tengo el deseo de saborear.

_Ya no. Edward fue bajando a toda prisa la lengua hacia la mejilla de su trasero mientras continuaba empujando su dedo dentro de ella. _Me tendrás sólo a mí. Y yo te tendré sólo a ti.

_No, -empezó ella, pero la palabra se convirtió en una boqueada cuando la lengua de Edward encontró su coño.

_Tú sabor es muy dulce. -En un movimiento veloz, el Overseer levantó sus caderas a fin de que ella estuviera de rodillas, y su trasero en el aire. Chupó su clítoris en una larga lamida.

Bella casi dejó de refrenar un grito. ¿Cómo en nombre de la diosa su lengua alcanzó su clítoris en tal posición?

Él empujo su dedo dentro de su canal, meciéndolo de un lado a otro mientras su lengua continuaba dándole golpecitos a su clítoris. Sus pezones rozaban contra el musgo suave del bluewood y las hojas cosquilleaban en sus pezones sensitivos, sensaciones increíblemente eróticas se sumaron con el placer quemando su cuerpo.

_ ¿Disfrutas observándome darte placer? -preguntó él hablándole en la mente.

El calor intoxicante se sonrojó a través de Bella cuando ella miró hacia los costados y vio a Edward cenar en sus pliegues y follarla con su dedo. En cierta forma este hombre la había fascinado, logrando que se olvidara de todo menos de la percepción de su boca y sus manos en su cuerpo.

Era aún más erótico que observar a las Hadas dándose placer una a otra. La rubia Simoone, de ojos violetas tenía su cabeza entre los muslos oscuros de Elinni. Vio a Tawnwa acariciándose sus propios pezones mientras sobrepasaba la cara de Ibella. Los rizos rojos jensai de Améa acariciaban el interior de las piernas de Ibella mientras ella se encorvaba sobre sus manos y sus rodillas y sepultaba su cara entre los muslos de la Hada oscura. Sus gemidos y sus gritos se hacían amigos unos con otros, acrecentando al propio frenesí caprichoso de Bella.

_Cuando deslice mi polla dentro de tu coño y te folle -dijo Edward hablándole en la mente mientras le lamía más duro el clítoris_ tú y yo estaremos solos

Los muslos de Bella temblaron cuando se noto a sí misma acercándose al clímax. _Me follarás sólo si lo quiero.

La risa ahogada y profunda de Edward reverberó a través de su mente. _Te follaré cuando yo quiera.

Ella comenzó a repartirle golpe tras golpe cuando bocas invisibles se le pegaron a los pezones y los succionaron. La magia del Overseer. Sintió como si estuviera siendo acariciada y lamida por todo su cuerpo.

Un orgasmo se desgarró a través de Bella como ninguno que ella alguna vez hubiera tenido, o sentido antes. Ella se mordió el labio, refrenando un grito cuando vibró con la intensidad de su clímax. Su orgasmo la estremeció y la dejó temblando, el sabor de la sangre llenó su boca. Vagamente ella se percató que se había mordido el labio.

Cuando el último pequeño temblor pasó, Edward finalmente quitó la lengua y el dedo de su coño. Ella permaneció en sus manos y sus rodillas, demasiado agotada para moverse por un momento. ¿Por la diosa, qué le había hecho este hombre?

_Como prometí, -la voz de Edward era presumida en sus pensamientos mientras le sentía quitarse de ella. _No has conocido placer como el que te puedo dar.

El pelo en la nuca se le erizó a Bella y sus alas se estremecieron. Ella cambió de posición a fin de quedarse sentada sobre sus rodillas, de cara a Edward, y delicadamente arqueó una ceja. _ ¿Si?

La apariencia arrogante de su cara fue todo lo que ella necesitó por respuesta.

Con lo que le fue posible de su fuerza mágica, Bella sacó a empujones al bastardo egoísta del árbol bluewood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

El empellón mágico de Bella tomó por sorpresa a Edward. Pero en el momento en que él se notó cayendo del bluewood, cambió de forma a un cuervo blanco. Él pasó rozando por encima de las Hadas que reían nerviosamente debajo y volvió disparado hacía arriba donde la Reina Faerie se encaramaba con una expresión divertida en su preciosa cara.

_Muy mal, porque puedes volar, Overseer. Ella dejó colgadas sus piernas sobre el borde del bluewood mientras lo observaba aterrizar al lado de ella y cambiar de vuelta a su forma humana. _Habría disfrutado de verte caer sobre tu trasero.

_He jugado a tus juegos el tiempo suficiente. - Edward llamó a sus poderes y le lanzó a la duendecilla Mágica de las Hadas una sonrisa salvaje. _Es mi turno.

La expresión presumida de Bella se convirtió en sacudida cuando él la ato con cuerdas mágicas invisibles. Ella luchó para moverse, lanzándole un resplandor. _ ¡Suéltame!

Él estrechó sus ojos, y con nada más que un parpadeo, la despachó… a un lugar donde estarían solos.

Las boqueadas y el charloteo de debajo le dijeron que las Hadas habían presenciado la abducción de su Reina.

_Regresaré con Bella, -les dijo Edward en el pensamiento. _Cuando ella haya acordado ser mi compañera. -Y con eso él dejo a las Hadas aturdidas.

Para estar con su futura prometida.

Él devoraba su cuerpo, su boca estaba en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Lamiendo, chupando, saboreando. Que la diosa la ayudase, ella nunca había conocido una tortura tan exquisita en todos sus años. Cada amante que ella había disfrutado desde la primera vez, era nada más que polvo fino en el viento en comparación con este hombre. No fueron nada… él era todo.

Cuando en un principio, Bella se despertó del sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, para encontrarse en un tipo extraño y maravilloso de prado. Ella parpadeó, tratando de absorber las afueras y determinar dónde la había enviado el Overseer.

El bastardo.

Todavía desnuda, sus muñecas estaban atadas sobre su cabeza, prendida con una cuerda sedosa a la rama gruesa de un árbol. La asombró qué tan erótica se sentía, por estar desnuda y atada, y muy vulnerable.

Ella estaba de pie sobre un cojín como de algodón suave, similar al musgo del árbol bluewood, sólo que éste era mucho más grueso, y rosado. Y sus pies estaban apretados en la superficie, sus piernas extendidas.

Todo alrededor de ella era brillantez y colorido, un bosque de árboles amarillos púrpuras, y verdes. Una abundancia de flores que ella no reconoció florecía en rosados, azules, naranjas y rojos. Este era un lugar de una inconmensurable belleza muy diferente a cualquier cosa que ella alguna vez hubiera visto.

Y ciertamente se habría volatizado si no estuviese encadenada de una manera tan regia al árbol.

_Ah, entonces mi belleza está despierta. -El gruñido sensual de Edward llenó su mente, causándole un estremecimiento de lujuria a pesar de su furia con él.

_ ¿Por qué no te dejas ver? -Contestó Bella, conservando un tono bromista en su voz, pero no podía evitar el chasquido rápido de sus alas.

Su risa ronca rodó sobre ella. _No lo deseo… pero.

_Ya te has divertido. -Bella apenas restringió su irritación. _Ahora suélteme. No puedo dejar a mi gente desatendidas con la amenaza del asesino de Hadas.

Un susurro de aliento calentó su cuello, pero ella supo sin cambiar de dirección que no vería a Edward. _Tus Hadas están siendo protegidas, murmuró él, _por Evvan, el Devline Enforcer.

Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y lo miró con ceño. _ ¿Un simple duende?

_No menosprecies a Evvan… como me menosprecias a mí.

_Ha. Bella dio un bufido pequeño, pero entonces jadeó cuando unos dedos invisibles hechos de aire tocaron sus pezones.

_Libérame, exigió ella, pero había furia en el sonido jadeante de su voz a medida que más viento encantado acariciaba su cuerpo.

_ ¿Estás disfrutando de mi magia, ennen? -Esta vez la voz de Edward estaba toda alrededor de ella, fluyendo sobre ella como una caricia sensual. _ ¿O preferías tenerme?

Bella avanzó dando tumbos contra sus piernas, luchando por mantener a raya su deseo. Ella era la Reina Mágica de las Hadas, la que daba bromas y gritaba y volvía locos a otros con lujuria. Ella nunca había sido la receptora de tal tortura erótica.

El hombre la volvía loca. Las manos invisibles estaban por todo su cuerpo.

Y ahora bocas.

Estimada diosa, ella iba a perder el juicio si no se corría pronto. Si ella no tenía la polla de Edward deslizándose en su canal resbaladizo y follándola una y otra vez.

Los dedos mágicos se deslizaron sobre su montículo sedoso y desnudo y entre los labios de su coño.

Cuando acariciaron su clítoris, Bella casi gritó.

Los dedos se deslizaron en su sexo, expandiéndolo, deliciosamente duros y gruesos como una polla. La Reina Hada dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo acariciaba su trasero mientras miraba directamente al árbol púrpura en el cual sus manos estaban atadas. Ella apenas podía respirar, de tan increíbles que eran las sensaciones.

Abruptamente las manos se detuvieron.

Bella se mordió los labios otra vez para abstenerse de gritar, y otra vez saboreó su sangre.

Por los dioses, ella necesitaba llegar al clímax.

Maldito Edward.

Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrar al bastardo delante de ella. Casi se relamió los labios ante la vista de su polla, gruesa por el deseo. _ ¿Acabaste de jugar?

Edward sonrió, una apariencia oscura y sensual en sus ojos azules. _Apenas hemos comenzado, ennené.

Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de replicar, se aflojó la cuerda sedosa que le ataba las manos, y Bella fue lentamente cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Y ella encontró su boca directamente delante de la polla de Edward.

Ella se relamió los labios cuando él le colocó las manos en el pelo y piloteó su boca más cerca. _ ¿Tienes deseo de saborearme?

Alguna parte rebelde de su pensamiento pensó en morder a este varón quisquilloso lleno de músculos para enseñarle una lección.

Pero una parte más grande quería esa polla. La necesitaba.

Más tarde ella le haría pagar por su tratamiento. Mucho más tarde.

Bella sacó su lengua fuera y saboreó su sabor masculino salobre. _Mmm… una rica polla, -se quejó ella en su mente mientras deslizaba sus labios sobre su longitud.

Edward cerró con fuerza sus manos, apretando más su pelo, manejando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras él empujaba en su entrada mojada. La boca de la Reina Mágica de las Hadas era increíblemente caliente, y ella le tomó más profundo de lo que él había pensado que fuera posible. Su lengua y su boca eran mágicas.

Él quería soltar sus brazos. Para tenerla de rodillas mientras él se arrodillaba detrás de ella y deslizada su polla en su coño.

Pero no.

Aquí estaba en juego la necesidad de satisfacer su lujuria por la bella Hada.

Él necesitaba conquistar su alma… y su corazón.

Bella hizo gemidos hambrientos mientras devoraba la polla de Edward. Cuándo él sintió la prisa familiar y que sus huevos se apretaban, él salió de su boca y la mantuvo alejada de él.

Aún de rodillas ella tenía poder sobre él, y él lo supo por el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas cuando ella le contempló.

_Correte en mi boca, a fin de que pueda beberme tu semilla. -Su voz era baja, ronca con deseo, su mirada pesada y bochornosa.

_No. -Edward se arrodilló ante Bella, sus rodillas se hundieron en el musgo rosado. Él se apoyó cerca para acariciar con la nariz su pelo sedoso, inspirando su perfume de rosas y de lirios. Sus alas se agitaron abriéndose y cerrándose en un movimiento lento, erótico empujado más el perfume de ella sobre él.

Él le levantó la cabeza y le colocó un dedo en forma de gancho bajo su barbilla, inclinándole la cabeza hacía arriba a fin de que ella mirara sus ojos. _No hasta que sepas que eres mía, ennené.

Ella frunció el ceño. _Eres la bestia más arrogante que alguna vez haya conocido.

Sí. -Edward dio una risa suave y trajo su boca tan cerca de la de ella que él sintió el calor de su aliento en sus labios. _Pero tengo la intención de tenerte.

_Engañarse a menudo esta bien. -se quejó ella, sus labios pasaron rozando con el movimiento de su boca. _Pero usualmente pagan por su ignorancia cometiendo un error trágico.

_No cometo errores. -Edward pasó su lengua a lo largo del labio inferior de Bella, produciendo como respuesta el susurro de un gemido. El sabor apenas perceptible de la sangre había quedado en sus labios donde ella se había mordido para abstenerse de gritar. Él lo había visto y había sentido sus esfuerzos por abstenerse de demostrarle el placer que sus manos y su boca le habían provocado, y le complació.

Pero haría que ella no pudiera mantenerse firme por mucho más tiempo.

_ ¿Qué estás tratando de probar? le preguntó ella contra su boca.

_Que somos iguales, tú y yo. -Edward ahuecó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bella, trayéndola más cerca y aplastando sus bocas juntas. Con su otra mano él tomo sus caderas, presionando su polla contra su barriga suave.

Se metió a la fuerza en su boca y ella le dio la bienvenida, tomándole profundamente. Cuando sus lenguas se aparearon ella gimió, y Edward dio un gruñido fiero de placer en respuesta.

Cuando él rompió el beso, levantó su mirada un momento para investigar la expresión deslumbrada de la Reina de las Hadas.

_Fóllame, Edward, - susurró ella. _Te necesito en mi coño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Edward arrastró sus dedos de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Bella, como catalogando cada curva. Ella tembló cuando sus manos grandes avanzaron por sus brazos hacia donde ella estaba atada, haciendo una pausa en la cuerda mágica.

_Fóllame. -Por una vez a ella no le importó implorar. Ella necesitaba a este hombre. _Ahora.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, motas de plata brillaban intensamente en sus profundidades melancólicas. Y luego sus manos estuvieron libres de la cuerda cuando él mágicamente la soltó.

Una dolencia leve quemó sus músculos por haber estado con ellos estirados tanto tiempo. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y amablemente le dio un masaje en las muñecas con sus manos grandes. _Eres una criatura bella, Bella, una Reina Mágica de las Hadas.

_ ¿Es todo lo que ves en mí? - Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras lo contemplaba. _ ¿Que soy bella y que rijo a todas las Hadas? ¿Es por eso por lo qué deseas de tenerme?

Lentamente Edward negó con la cabeza, con expresión seria. _Harías lo que fuera por proteger tu tierra, porque te preocupas profundamente por lo que le ocurre a tu gente. -Él soltó sus muñecas y colocó su mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón. _Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu corazón y al verdadero amor por lo que sea mejor para esas personas y por todos a los que quieres.

Por un momento ella sólo pudo clavar los ojos en él, aturdida por sus palabras. ¿Cómo él había visto sus intenciones tan fácilmente, como ningún otro ser alguna vez lo había echo?

Él sonrió. _Porque somos almas gemelas, tú y yo.

No. Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Edward detuvo el movimiento capturando su cara entre sus palmas, y poseyendo su boca con un beso abrasador. Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ella paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, resbalándolas en su grueso pelo.

Al momento siguiente Edward, la recogió fácilmente mientras él se levantaba, nunca quebrantando su beso.

El hambre por este hombre inundó a Bella. Sus alas revolotearon y su coño dolió cuando ella abrigó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su polla se apretó entre ellos, y todo lo que ella quiso fue notarle en su interior empujándola.

_Ahora. Por favor. La demanda en su mente fue casi tan frenética como lo había sido su beso.

Edward levantó sus caderas y la aparto a fin de que su polla quedara en la entrada a su canal. Pero él hizo una pausa y ella se separó de su boca, su respiración era ruidosa y dispareja.

_ ¿Vas a hacerme implorar? -Ella apretó con fuerza sus manos en sus hombros. _Te necesito, Edward.

Él metió una fracción de su longitud en su sexo y ella se quedó sin aliento. _Desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando sentí la verdad dentro de tu alma, me enamoré de ti, Bella, Reina de las Hadas.

Una sensación de hormigueo extraña se empantanó a través de ella tan rápido que sus alas temblaron. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Edward la empujo firmemente encima de su polla, alojándose en el interior profundo de ella.

Esta vez un grito se desgarró de sus labios. Ella arqueó su espalda y contoneo sus caderas, ajustándose al espesor y la longitud de él. _ Por la diosa, te siento increíble dentro de mí.

Como a nadie que haya tenido… o alguna vez pueda tener.

_Estas hecha para mí. Y yo para ti. -Los ojos azules de Edward continuaron haciéndole el amor mientras la follaba de pie. Las alas de Bella ondularon cuando ella le montó moviéndose de arriba abajo por su polla mientras sus manos se movían por sus caderas.

_Más Profundo, Edward. Ella no podía apartar su mirada de la de él. _Sí. Me gusta eso.

_Mira dónde estamos unidos, -la instruyó él.

Casi con nada en el pensamiento ella le obedeció y bajo la mirada para ver su polla larga, gruesa deslizándose dentro de su coño. Si bien ella se había observado a sí misma siendo follada por otros hombres, la vista del eje de Edward dentro de ella, causó que una emoción extraña se moviera errática y ligeramente a través de su cuerpo.

_ ¿Ves qué tan perfectamente nos acoplamos? El trueno de su voz acrecentó la sensación erótica de observar su polla moviéndose dentro de su corazón.

_Reclínate ahora, le ordenó él.

Clavando las uñas en sus bíceps mientras se agarraba, Bella arqueó su espalda, empujando sus senos a lo alto. Un trueno aumentó dentro de su pecho, el gruñido de un lobo fiero, cuando él puso su boca en su pezón. Él amablemente lo mordió mientras continuaba empujando su polla dentro de ella.

_ ¡Edward! Sus alas palpitando más rápido mientras ella le montaba más duro.

_ ¿Estas cerca, ennené? -Preguntó Edward mientras él movía sus labios a su otro pezón.

_Casi al final. Ella estaba casi mareada con las sensaciones que sentía. Apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos hablarle en voz alta.

Él gruñó otra vez y sonrió. _Pues agárrate.

Su polla se expandió dentro de su coño. Al menos dos veces su espesor.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron en estado de choque. Al siguiente momento ella gritó con la fuerza tremenda de su orgasmo, su grito haciendo eco a través del prado. Su cuerpo continuaba dando tumbos mientras la polla ahora enorme se deslizaba dentro de ella.

_Oh, mi diosa. -Ella clavo sus uñas más fuerte en sus bíceps. _No puedo aguantar más Edward.

_Puedes. -Su voz en su mente fue profunda y gutural mientras su mirada azul se encontraba con la de ella. _Y lo harás.

Nunca en toda su vida Bella había pensado que disfrutaría de tener a un hombre dominándola. Un hombre que quería poseerla en todos los aspectos.

_Ahora.

Otro clímax aumentó dentro de ella, del mismo modo que ella continuaba notando los temblores secundarios desde el comienzo.

_Sí. -Edward la movió de arriba abajo por su polla ampliada. _No hay marcha atrás. Córrete para mí otra vez, ennené.

Imposible, un orgasmo aún mayor se estrelló contra Bella. Uno tan grande que una multitud de estrellas brilló intermitentemente detrás de sus ojos y ella apenas pudo acordarse de respirar.

Vagamente ella oyó el grito de Edward y sintió la intensidad de su clímax mientras su semilla hacia erupción dentro de su coño. Su vaina se contrajo alrededor de su polla mientras ésta avanzaba dando tumbos dentro de ella.

Ella pensó que su orgasmo nunca acabaría. Tan apacible, casi más de lo que ella podía aguantar. Cuando la última convulsión se apaciguó, ella sufrió un colapso contra el pecho de Edward, transformándose en su abrazo fuerte y cómodo.

Su corazón golpeaba rápido bajo su oreja, su aliento era tan fuerte y rápido como el de ella. Su sudor se entremezcló junto con los olores deliciosos de la corrida de él y de sus jugos.

Por primera vez en muchos encuentros sexuales, Bella estaba tan saciada que se sentía como si hubiera unido su orgasmo con su alma en este dios pálido de hombre que la había reclamado para él.

¿Pero le podía dar ella su corazón? ¿Podía amar ella verdaderamente a alguien?

Edward los bajó a ambos hasta el musgo suave. Él se coloco de espaldas mientras ponía en cuna a Bella contra su pecho, disfrutando de tenerla en sus brazos.

_ ¿Dónde me has traído? Su mirada somnolienta, satisfecha estudió las afueras que ciertamente serían inusuales para alguien poco familiarizado con este lugar.

_A mi tierra natal, Vianale. -Él acarició sus trenzas sedosas mientras hablaba. _En todo nuestro tiempo registrado, a nadie que no sea de los Overseers se les ha permitido entrar dentro de los límites de Vianale por eso te traje aquí.

Los ojos de Bella encontraron los de él. _ ¿Por qué yo?

Edward sonrió. _Porque eres es mi alma gemela.

La Reina Faerie se apartó a la fuerza de él, su expresión cambiando de satisfecha a irritada en un instante. Ella agitó sus alas en ráfagas rápidas, hasta ella revoloteó sobre él.

_No puedo tener alma gemela. -Ella sacó a empujones su pelo desgreñado de su cara con una mano y gesticuló con la otra. _Soy Reina. Debo unir mi tierra con otra, y sólo puedo hacerlo si me uno a alguien de poder.

La esquina de la boca de Edward se levantó pero él refrenó una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en un codo. _ ¿Pero que hay de tu corazón? ¿Qué hay del amor?

Ella dio otro bufido regio. _El amor no tiene valor cuando las vidas de mi pueblo están en juego.

_ ¿Qué hay de Renn y Tierra? Su ceño se frunció de inmediato, él continuó, _si Renn no hubiera seguido a Tierra hacia donde el Brujo casi les quitó la vida, todo habría sido una tragedia de proporciones vastas. Él hizo una pausa mientras observaba la cara de Bella. _Más la vida de Tierra habría sido desaprovechada. Incontables vidas que se habrían perdido.

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, Bella dijo, _no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y mi corazón.

_Renn siguió a Tierra por amor. -Edward hizo una pausa, y luego siguió, _si él no la amara… todos nuestros destinos hubieran sido diferentes.

_El amor no es una materia para mí. -Ella se encogió de hombros y dio un aleteó rápido con sus alas. _No es probable que alguna vez conozca el amor.

Edward se empujó hacia arriba a fin de estar de pie ante ella. Él trató de alcanzar sus manos, las tomó en las suyas y sonrió. _Tú ya me amas.

Bella le dio una mirada incrédula mientras sus pies tocaban la tierra. _Apenas te conozco, Edward Overseer. ¿Cómo puedo amarte?

_Nuestras almas se han conocido la una a la otra desde hace un tiempo sin fin... Él le puso una mano a su cara y pasó el pulgar sobre su mejilla. _Escucha tu corazón, y sabrás que digo la verdad.

_No. -La Reina Hada se libró de él y dio un paso atrás. Ella levantó la barbilla y le dio esa apariencia azuzadora que venía tan fácilmente en ella. _Fuiste follado, Edward.

Y con eso, ella desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Bella asió el hilo de poder que la llevaría directamente a su área. Una luz azul iluminó su veloz paso mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, un dolor agudo floreció en su corazón mientras viajaba.

Y la molestó profundamente.

¿Por qué debería tener este mero Vigilante tal efecto en ella? ¿Cómo si ella pudiera desarrollar sentimientos hacía Edward en tan poco tiempo?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, _Nuestros corazones se conocen el uno al otro desde hace tiempo.

Según se acercaba a Astral, un sentimiento violento tomó a Bella.

Un tremendo… mal estaba esperándola en Wilding Wood.

Ella comenzó a alterar su curso para investigar, cuando el hilo de su área se rompió.

Bella cayó del hilo ahora roto. Cayó de golpe boca abajo en el suelo del bosque, su boca se llenó de suciedad y hojas. Sus sentidos y su niebla azul le dijeron que ya estaba en su bosque.

Y que una espada partía el aire hacia su cuello.

Edward se maldijo a sí mismo por permitirle a Bella escapar a sus pies, en el peligroso bosque, temía que ella pudiera encontrarse en peligro.

Los métodos de viaje de los Overseers eran mucho más rápidos que los de las Hadas, pero ellos no podían viajar a través de los mismos hilos que las Hadas usaban. En lugar de eso él necesitaría esperar a ver hasta dónde llegaba Bella antes de poder ir tras ella.

Él canalizó todos sus sentidos hacia Wilding Wood y Astral – y su corazón se enfrió de inmediato.

El asesino de Fas… los sentidos de Edward le dijeron que un Hada había muerto a manos del bastardo.

Sintiendo como la espada se mecía hacia su cuello, Bella lanzó hacia arriba una barrera mágica, dirigiendo todo su poder a esa posición. Al mismo tiempo ella comenzó a rodar hacía afuera, aplastando sus alas sensitivas bajo su espalda.

La espada sonó como una campana contra la barrera.

Bella ignoró el dolor de sus alas y se levantó.

La figura con capucha levantó su espada para embestirla otra vez.

¡El asesino de fas!

Con toda su mágica fuerza, ella apartó de un empujón la mano que sujetaba el arma.

Pero la espada del asesino no se detuvo en su arco hacia ella.

Y en cierta forma ella estaba congelada en el lugar.

En el momento en que la hoja se acercaba a su cuello, una flecha golpeó la empuñadura con tal fuerza que desgarró la espada de la mano del asesino.

Una forma oscura dio un paso de entre los árboles y soltó otra flecha.

El asesino se esfumó antes de que la flecha le alcanzara.

El agarre mágico que había congelado a Bella en su sitio repentinamente la soltó.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero unas manos fuertes la capturaron por la cintura desde atrás, atrapándola. Sus sentidos y su niebla le dijeron de inmediato que era Edward.

Deslumbrada, la mirada de Bella fue lanzada hacía la forma oscura de su bosque, reconociendo a través de sus sentidos que era uno de los duendes de Devline.

_ ¿Estas bien? La voz de Edward era calmada, seria.

_Sí. Ella se apartó y lo contempló para ver que sus ojos se enfocaban en la tierra, cerca del Devline. Su mirada siguió la de él y su mundo se oscureció.

El frío rodó por su cuerpo. Ella oyó un grito distante de angustia, y sólo vagamente se percató de que era su grito. Sus alas la llevaron hacía la forma hecha pedazos del Hada alguna una vez bella. Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de Simoone, y la sujetó fuertemente, compasiva mientras sangre de plata cubría su piel desnuda.

Un estremecimiento detrás de otro recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. Ella sabía que era por su culpa que aquella Faerie hubiera muerto por obra del asesino de Fas. Si ella hubiera estado allí… si ella no hubiera estado tan lejos de Astral, retozando con el Overseers, Simoone todavía estaría viva.

_Mi Reina. La voz profunda de un hombre le habló y ella miró hacia arriba a los ojos oscuros del duende de Devline. _Es mi fracaso, no el tuyo. Menosprecié la fuerza de sus poderes.

Una mirada de enojo, de profunda rabia nubló su semblante _le seguiré la pista al bastardo, y lo mataré por lo que ha hecho.

_Le fallé a Simoone. -Bella revolvió su mirada hacia la cara de cera de la alguna vez vivaracha Hada. Colocó un beso en la fría mejilla de Simoone. _y por esto nunca me perdonaré a mí misma.

Sin decirle adiós a Edward, Bella alzó al Hada y transfirió a ambas hacía el corazón de Astral.

Tres días después de la muerte del Hada, Edward regresó a Wilding Wood determinado ver a Bella a pesar de sus constantes negativas. Él le había dado bastante tiempo para su congoja, pero su corazón ya no podía aguantar más estar separado de ella.

En su forma de lobo él trotó a través de la niebla del bosque hasta que se encontró con Evvan, el Enforcer de pelo oscuro, un poderoso y fuerte Duende de Devline, quienes se diferenciaban por los tatuajes distintivos bajo cada ojo. El semental dorado de Elvin, L'th'amir, esperaba al lado de Evvan.

Después de que Edward se intercambiara a su forma humana, Evvan dijo, _ ¿Que noticias traes Vigilante?

_Los Vaticinadores han tenido visiones, -comenzó Edward mientras la niebla azul formaba remolinos alrededor de sus pies, _ha sido determinado que aún con todas las precauciones tomadas no podría haberse salvado la vida del Hada. -Ante la apariencia escéptica y fiera de Evvan, Edward sostuvo en alto su mano, impidiéndole al Duende reclamarle responsabilidad alguna. _El asesino de Hadas la atrajo con engaños fuera de la seguridad de Astral usando una magia muy poderosa, vieja y oscura.

Las cejas oscuras de Evvan se estrecharon. _ ¿Qué magia oscura?

_Una magia que nadie vivo debería poder esgrimir. Edward negó con la cabeza. _Una magia oscura que sólo un ser ha usado en nuestra historia… el Hechicero Voral.

_Han pasado muchos años desde su traición y su asesinato a manos de Zanden. -Evvan flexionó los músculos mientras apretaba los puños. _ ¿Crees que puede haber alguna relación entre Voral y el asesino de Hadas?

_Sí Edward inclinó la cabeza. _Y ya no hay dudas de que éste es el mismo asesino de Hadas, el que asesinó a la madre de Bella años atrás, junto con otras Hadas y sus compañeros mágicos.

_Pero no ha habido asesinatos de Hadas en años. -Evvan se pasó la mano por su salvaje pelo negro, con una actitud contemplativa en su cara._ No desde la muerte de Voral.

_Ahora que las muertes han comenzado nuevamente... -Edward hizo una pausa mientras observaba la niebla azul formar remolinos más altos y más altos alrededor de él. _ La huella mágica pertenece nada menos que a Voral.

Bella apoyó su vientre contra la piscina de su huerto, la suave hierba contra sus senos desnudos, su vientre y su montículo. La madreselva, las rosas y el perfume fresco del agua traspasaban a través de la niebla azul que pendía en el suelo. Una corriente goteaba en la piscina, el sonido musical hacia juego con el canto de los pájaros, de las ardillas, y el grito suave de una perna.

Las alas de la Reina Mágica de las Hadas se abrieron y se cerraron de una manera inquieta, triste como se encontraba, deseba poder empujar hacía atrás algunos días y simplemente deshacer la tragedia. Como Reina, había sido el deber de Bella soltar el espíritu de Simoone a los árboles del Mishnui, dónde quedaría hasta que su muerte fuera vengada. Sólo después el alma del Hada podría hacer el viaje para el Santuario De Plata, junto con todos los otros asesinados por el asesino de Hadas...

Incluido el espíritu de la propia madre de Bella.

Un sentimiento de pérdida y melancolía rodeaba a Bella. No sólo por la muerte de Simoone, y las muertes de otras Hadas en el pasado, sino también porque ella no había visto a Edward desde hacía algunos días. Más bien, ella había rehusado verle mientras se enfrentaba a la tragedia.

Y sus sentimientos por el Overseers. Sentimientos que ella necesitaba negar por el bien y el futuro de su gente.

Bella arrastró un dedo en el agua fresca del estanque mientras escuchaba la conversación de Edward con el Devline Evvan, al otro lado del bosque. Formó remolinos con el dedo en el agua, cerró los ojos y claramente se vio a si misma pasar rápidamente alrededor de los tobillos de Edward.

Su corazón se agarró con fuerza mientras estudiaba su forma alta, enérgica. Sus músculos duros y flexionándose cada vez que él se movía. La forma en que el viento le sacudía la melena sobre los hombros anchos. Su mandíbula fuerte, y el brillo con motas de plata en sus ojos azules.

Después de oír las palabras de Edward, después de que él le hubiera explicado a Evvan que nadie podría haber evitado la muerte de Simoone, la furia quemaba el alma de Bella.

Ella abofeteó con la mano el agua. Lo podía haber impedido. Apretando los dientes, le gritó en el pensamiento, _Soy la Reina de Astral. ¡Era mi responsabilidad protegerla!

_Ni siquiera tú podrías haber esquivado a esta bestia, ennené. El trueno profundo de voz de Edward vino desde detrás de ella.

Las alas de Bella revolotearon, elevándola de la tierra para volverse y colocarse de frente a él. Ella luchó para silenciar su sorpresa por su repentina aparición. _ ¿Es que puedes ingresar a mi territorio en cualquier momento? -Levantó la barbilla mientras sus alas avanzaban dando sacudidas. _ ¿Cómo?

Edward dio un paso adelante y le atrapó ambas manos en las de él. _Somos almas gemelas, tú y yo. -Levantó sus manos hacía su boca y las volteó, colocando un beso en cada palma, causando un pequeño temblor en las alas de ella. _Tu corazón me conduce a ti, y no puedo evitar contestar a su llamada.

_Excepto por mi gente. Por primera vez en las veinte estaciones de Bella, su labio inferior tembló por la fuerza de sus emociones. _Si somos almas gemelas, como dices, y somos compañeros de corazón, estaría olvidando mis reglas. Mi única opción sería darle mi reino a mi hermana para que ella lo gobernara.

Él la estudió con sus ojos azules inquebrantables. _Eso uniría a Astral con Fenicia.

_Sí. Bella tomó aliento profundamente y exhaló. _Yo ya no sería la Reina y dejaría atrás todo lo que amo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis**

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, Bella levantó la barbilla aun más alta. _Debo hacer lo mejor para mi gente. Mi hermana tiene mayores poderes y está casada con un L'tiercel.

Él comenzó a hablar pero ella levantó la mano y la colocó encima de sus labios, deteniéndole. Sus ojos esmeraldas refulgieron mientras le contemplaba. _Pero temo que la razón sea mucho más egoísta.

Edward deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacía sí._ ¿Y qué será, ennené?

Bella movió los dedos de sus labios y exploró su cara con sus manos. _Porque no puedo soportar estar lejos tuyo, Edward. Porque te amo.

El calor se lanzó a través de su alma, él quería gritar a la diosa, el placer que le daba oír esas palabras de su alma gemela. En lugar de eso sonrió y dijo, _Lo sé.

Ante la expresión indignada que brilló intermitentemente a través de su cara, Edward rió suavemente. _Y yo te amo, ennené.

Él bajo su boca hasta la de ella en un beso sensual. El calor fluyó a través de sus venas, calentando su sangre y calentando la de él con toda el alma. Ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras él la presionaba cerca, su polla dura contra su barriga. Su niebla lentamente formó remolinos alrededor de sus cuerpos, acariciándolos.

Bella quebrantó el beso, apartándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. _Te necesito dentro de mí, Edward. Sólo tú puedes completarme. Sólo tú puedes sanarme.

Edward ahuecó su cara entre las manos. _Nunca me diste la oportunidad de decirte que entregar tu reino no es necesario.

Ella hecho la cabeza hacía atrás. _ ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_Soy Gobernante de Vianale, dijo él. _El rey, si así lo quieres. Ante la expresión incrédula de Bella él le sonrió. _No hablamos de poder o posición fuera de Vianale. Esa es una de las razones por la que no se ha permitido entrar a ningún ser dentro de nuestros linderos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para hacerle comprender que lo había entendido. _Por eso es que puedes ir de un lado a otro como te agrade sin miedo a que intenten asesinarte.

_Sí. _Él sonrió. _Nuestra unión une dos reinos enérgicos y a dos personas que han estado separadas demasiado tiempo.

Bella frunció los labios antes de preguntar, _ ¿Es por eso por lo qué tienes el deseo de unirte a mí?

_No. -Edward deslizó los dedos por su pelo, cogiéndole la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras bajaba su boca para gravitar sobre la de ella. _Podrías tener cualquier otra posición en esta vida, y todavía te reclamaría como mía.

Bella no tuvo duda en su corazón de que sus palabras eran verdaderas, que él las decía desde las profundidades de su ser.

Un sentido de corrección la llenó, junto con un sentimiento de paz dentro de su alma que ella no había sentido desde la infancia. Había sido Reina desde que era un duende, cuando su madre fue asesinada. Hasta ahora, nunca había conocido a un hombre que fuera verdaderamente su igual en todos los aspectos.

Alma gemela. Ella nunca había soñado que fuera posible encontrar el amor.

Los labios de Edward encontraron los suyos en una caricia tan ligera como el ala de una mariposa. Bella gimió en su boca, apoyándose más en él, sus senos desnudos contra su pecho musculoso, su polla empujando contra su barriga, sus muslos tensos y duros contra los de ella.

Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo mientras él le dio un golpecito con la lengua a lo largo de sus labios hasta que los abrió para él. Excavó en el suelo dentro de su boca y ella saboreó su sabor único. Pero ella quería más de él, lo quería todo de él.

Lentamente ella se deslizó de él, su boca interrumpiendo el contacto con la suya. Se resbaló bajando por su cuerpo, lamiendo y besando su piel salada hasta quedar de rodillas en la hierba. Ella acarició con la nariz los rizos finos alrededor de su polla e inspiró el olor caliente de su carne. _Tengo deseo de saber como sabes, -le dijo ella mientras deslizaba sus labios sobre la polla. _Correte en mi garganta.

Edward gimió cuando la boca caliente, mojada de Bella envolvió su polla. La niebla azul acarició sus huevos y se deslizó a lo largo de su longitud con el mismo ritmo de su boca. Le clavó las uñas en el trasero, agarrándole con fuerza.

_Eres tan ardiente, - murmuró él. _Tan pero tan caliente.

Sus alas ondularon con el ritmo de sus movimientos empujando su perfume de lirios y rosas sobre él. _Después de que te corras en mi boca, voy a follarte. -Ronroneó, el sonido suave ondeando a lo largo de su polla y enviando oleadas de placer a todo lo largo de su cuerpo. _No puedo esperar a saborearte.

Él deslizó las manos en su pelo, enredando las manos en las hebras suaves mientras observaba su polla moviéndose dentro de su boca. Su orgasmo le pegó tan rápido y tan furioso, que no se dio cuenta de que se corría. _ ¡Ennené! - Bramó mientras se corría.

Bella mantuvo los ojos enfocados en los de Edward mientras le ordeñaba. Ella chupó lo que fue posible de su corrida, el sabor rebosando en su lengua como crema. Ella se deleitó en el hecho de que él la había llamado en voz alta mientras se corría, que le había afectado tanto como él la afectaba a ella.

_Necesito saborear tu coño, -gruñó él cuando ella sacó su polla de su boca. La levantó por los hombros. _Ven aquí.

Con un alerón rápido de sus alas, ella se levantó hasta que su raja estuvo directamente ante su boca.

_Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros, -le pidió él.

Ella accedió, sus alas la mantenían a flote mientras abría las piernas y movió el coño cerca de sus labios.

Edward deslizó sus manos bajo su trasero y enterró su cara entre sus muslos. Bella grito al notar la deliciosa lengua en su clítoris. Sus alas continuaron en movimiento, su piel sensitiva cabrilleo con mucho gusto por la combinación de Edward festejando en su coño y el vuelo en el aire.

_Chupa tus pezones, -le pidió Edward mientras absorbía el clítoris.

Bella se ahuecó los senos, empujándolos lo suficientemente altos para poder alcanzarlos con un golpecito de lengua. _Diosas -se quejó por la combinación erótica de Edward comiéndole el coño, sus alas palpitando y el chuparse sus propios pezones.

Mientras empezaba a correrse, cerró con fuerza los muslos alrededor de la cabeza de Edward y gritó. Su cuerpo dio sacudidas y se estremeció mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo.

Edward le quito las piernas de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo a fin de que ella se deslizara a lo largo de su longitud hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, sus pies quietos en el suelo. _Eres deliciosa, -le dijo a ella en la mente mientras la besaba.

A ella le gustó saborearse a sí misma en su lengua, le gustó cómo se entremezclaba con su sabor masculino. La asombró lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento. Nunca había pensado que experimentaría el amor verdadero y su magia poderosa.

Una luz trémula en la tierra atrapó la mirada de Bella. Su niebla formó remolinos alrededor de eso mientras trataba de determinar lo que era, pero en cierta forma sus sentidos fueron bloqueados por eso.

_ ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Edward soltándola.

_Una gema roja. -Ella se arrodilló en la hierba y recogió la piedra, que sintió extrañamente caliente en sus dedos.

Edward sonrió. _El sello L'tiercel.

_Tierra, -dijo Bella mientras que la gema brillaba tenuemente en su mano… y se deshizo en polvo brillante de oro.

_Aradne, -ambos susurraron cuando la nube de polvo mágico los envolvió.

Los ojos de Edward dieron una llamarada, su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de su excitación. Su polla empujó hacia arriba mientras cerraba con fuerza el puño.

_Dentro de mí, ahora, Edward, -insistió ella, con enfurecido deseo.

_Entre almas gemelas… -él apenas podía formar un pensamiento, por el deseo de estar dentro de Bella. _No puedo contenerme mucho más tiempo. Dame tu decisión.

_Sí, del aradne siempre resulta en un niño. -Bella se puso de puntillas y enterró sus manos en su pelo largo y le tiró hacia abajo. _quiero un niño contigo, Edward.

Su corazón se remontó. _En tus manos y tus rodillas, le exigió él. _Tengo el deseo de penetrarte desde atrás.

Bella obedeció, y con un rugido indomado, Edward se arrodilló detrás de ella y se empujó dentro de su coño.

_ ¡Sí! Sus alas se abrieron y se cerraron de golpe, rozando su pecho. _Fóllame con toda tu fuerza.

Su canal le atrapó, apretándolo cuando golpeó en ella, sus huevos golpeaban contra su coño. Bella lo encontró con cada empuje y le ordenó darle más.

Más profundo. Más duro. Más.

Cuando sus muslos y sus alas comenzaron a temblar, Edward agarró sus caderas y sustentó su silencio.

_Edward. -Ella trató de moverse, pero sus manos la encarcelaron.

Al momento siguiente su polla se expandió.

Bella gritó cuando el engrosamiento de su polla la empujó hacia el borde, en un clímax poderoso.

Aún con su cuerpo vibrando él bombeó sus caderas, follándola más y más con su enorme polla. El orgasmo después del orgasmo rasgo a través de Bella. Ella no podía oír nada más que sangre apresurándose en sus oídos y el sonido de su respiración. Solo podía sentir su polla ampliada empujando dentro de su coño.

Cuando ella pensó que podría morir de demasiado placer, Edward rugió por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su polla latió dentro de su canal, causando que otro clímax tomara posesión dentro de ella.

Bella apenas podía pensar claramente con su polla alojada tan profundamente dentro de ella, pulsando en despliegues violentos e interminables.

Ella lloriqueó cuando él se retiró, añorándole de inmediato.

Un trueno de satisfacción dimanó del pecho de Edward cuando cayó en la hierba suave sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia él a fin de que yaciera sobre su pecho.

Por primera vez en su vida, ella quería confiar en otro ser. Buscaba tener a su a otra persona.

_Nunca pensé que necesitaría a alguien. -Bella se acurrucó en el bandido de su brazo mientras él la sujetaba. _Como Reina creí que tenía que ser fuerte por mí misma, siempre.

_Juntos seremos más fuertes que estando solos

_Todo parece tan claro ahora. -Ella se levantó para poder mirar directamente a sus bellos ojos azul plata. _Es como si hubieras abierto mi mente así como también mi alma. -Ella le puso la mano en su cara y acarició con el pulgar sus labios. _Tú me completas, Edward. Veo eso ahora.

Él sonrió. _Como tú me completas a mí.

_Te necesito otra vez. -Colocándose de rodillas, Bella agarró a su polla gruesa y luego bajó lentamente, enfundándole en su coño.

Edward asió sus caderas, sus ojos azules brillando intensamente. _Móntame, ennené.

Poniéndose en marcha despacio y suavemente Bella se movió de arriba abajo por su polla. _Estabas en lo correcto, -se quejó mientras le colocaba las palmas en sus senos. _Nuestros corazones siempre se han conocido el uno al otro.

Lentamente ella le folló, tomándole profundamente y sus alas levantándose nuevamente, luego quedándose encima de su polla. Él era tan largo. La llenaba tan profundamente.

Esta vez hicieron el amor despacio y calmadamente, cada paso medido y amando. Sin retirar los ojos el uno del otro, y esta vez se corrieron juntos, como si sus orgasmos fueran uno y el mismo.

Bella se derritió contra el pecho de Edward, su polla pulsando dentro de ella. Los escalofríos ondearon a través de su cuerpo cuando su corazón golpeó bajo su oreja, fuerte como el de ella. _Tendremos un niño juntos. -Ella sonrió y besó su pecho. _Seré madre

_Sí. -Él rió suavemente. _Parece que tu hermana Tierra encontró la manera de darte las gracias por el regalo que le diste a ella y a Renn cuando los enviaste a las mazmorras de Fenicia.

Ella se incorporo para poder estar por encima de su cara y le sonrió traviesamente. _supongo que deberíamos comprobar todo nuestros regalos de boda cuidadosamente.

_Probablemente. -Expreso Edward con una sonrisa y Bella rió nerviosamente.

Su cara estaba radiante, sus ojos centelleando mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y posaba sus labios sobre los de él. _Te amo, Overseer.

Él sonrió contra su boca. _Y yo te amo a ti, mi Reina Mágica de las Hadas.


End file.
